Totally Power Rangers A Fanfiction Challenge
by yugioh5d
Summary: While on a mission Alex ends up being sent through a portal to the Power Ranger Universe. Where she ends up meeting the Zeo rangers and joins them in their fight against the evil Machine Empire while trying to adapt to her new life.


Story Challenge Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Totally Spies. Power Rangers is own by Saban and Totally Spies is own by Marathon. I don't make money off this Challenge.

Somewhere in the middle of Japan outside of a abandon warehouse . Sam,Alex, and Clover of W.O.O.H.P.. Were standing on top of a building looking over the warehouse . They were on a mission assigned to them by their boss Jerry to locate and capture a former scientist turn madwoman name Dr. Yukina Kimura . Who had stolen a number of hi tech equipment for some device that W.O.O.P.H. suspected of being use to take over the world.

"Man I can't believe that Jerry sent us on another one of these lame missions. Why can't he ever find someone else to do this. As I have more important things to do. Like going to the mall and picking up some nice cloths that I saw that were on sale." said Clover annoyed

"Because Clover. Were the best spies that W.O.O.H.P. has and besides I think saving the world is more important then going shopping for new cloths and shoes." said Sam glaring at Clover

"I agree with Sam Clover. We were assigned this mission by Jerry as he had no one else to send then the three of us. But what I want to know is what a former top scientist like Mrs. Kimura wants with a bunch of Hi Tech Equipment?" ask Alex confuse

"That is what we are going to find out Alex. I think the coast is clear as I don't spot any guards around the area. So I think now would be a good time for us to move in on Dr. Kimura and capture her before she can get her device whatever it is on line and use it for whatever purpose she design it for. " said Sam looking at Clover and Alex

"That's fine with me Sam. As the sooner we get this mission over with the sooner I can hit the mall and do some serious shopping before it closes. " said Clover rolling her eyes over

With that Sam, Alex, and Clover quickly descend off the top of the roof with their bungee belts to keep them from hitting the ground below and getting hurt. Once the three of them reach the ground they then started to head over to the warehouse keeping a eye out for any sign of trouble as they made their way over to the door and prepared to break in. Meanwhile inside of the warehouse Dr. Yukina Kimura who was a 30 year old woman with long black hair that came down to her mid back and black eyes was looking over the time machine that she had built from the parts she stoled from the many labs that she had broken into. She plan on using her time machine to go back in time to stop her father who had being killed a few years ago from a car crash and stop the car crash from happening in order to save his life. The parts that she need for her time machine were hard to come by and she develop a persona to strike fears into the people who had made fun of her research. But unfortunately for her the thefts had not gone unnoticed by W.O.O.H.P. Who had sent their three best spies to capture her before she could put her plan into action. The doctor now had her time machine up and running and was ready to go through the portal. When suddenly the door to the warehouse blow open and Sam,Alex, and Clover came into the warehouse surprising the good doctor.

"Stop right there Dr. Kimura. Your coming with us." said Sam looking at the Dr. Kimura

"I think not girl. I don't know how you found out where my hideout was. But I am not going to let three teenage girls stop me from what I am about to do. I think I will let my guards take care of you before you three can cause me any harm." said Dr. Kimura looking at Sam, Alex, and Clover with a evil smile on her face

As soon as she said that. Sam, Alex, and Clover were suddenly surrounded by what look like twenty well armed guards

"Man I can't believe this. Why is it every time we try to capture the bad guy. They always send their guards to try and stop us. When will they ever learn." said Clover looking at the guards in front of them

"I don't know Clover. But I am not going to find out. I attend on beating everyone of these guys into the dirt before they can even lay a hand on us." said Alex getting into a fighting stance

"You can count me in to Alex. I say we show these pushovers who they are messing with." said Sam getting into a fighting stance as well

With that Sam, Alex, and Clover charge at the armed guards head on. Meanwhile as that was going on Dr. Yukina was getting ready to jump through the time portal in front of her. When suddenly one of the armed guards was sent flying through the air by Alex and ended up hitting the machine real hard making sparks and smoke come out of it.

"No my machine it's going to explode. I better get out of here before it's to late." said Dr. Kimura worried as she look at the machine in front of her

"I don't think so Dr. Kimura. As your coming with me to prison." said Alex as she appeared in front of Dr. Kimura blocking the way

"No way in hell. I am not going anywhere with you girl not even to prison. Besides if we don't get out of here before the machine explodes. Then we will both be goners. So let me go and we can both get away to safety before it's to late." said Dr. Kimura looking at Alex

"I think not Doctor. As I am going to take you in and both of us will get away to safety. As your going to prison no matter what." said Alex

"So that's the way it's going to be then girl. To bad then that your going to be sent on a little trip . As I have no intention on going to jail." said Dr. Kimura looking at Alex with a evil smile on her face

With that Dr. Kimura quickly grab hold of Alex's arm and threw Alex right over her shoulder into the blue time portal behind her. With that Dr. Kimura quickly made a retreat away from the time machine as it suddenly blew up into a small fireball in the warehouse making both Sam and Clover quickly take cover behind some boxes as it exploded and filled the room up with smoke. When the smoke cleared Sam and Clover quickly look out from their hiding place and saw that Dr. Kimura had gotten away and the machine completely destroyed . Leaving only a few scraps of metal and a burnt mark of where it once stood.

"Man I can't believe this not only did Dr. Kimura get away from us. But there's nothing left of her machine to tell us what it was for. Speaking of which where in the hell is Alex at?" ask Clover looking around the warehouse

"I don't know Clover. But the last time I saw Alex. She was blocking Dr. Kimura's path just before the machine exploded and that has me worried." replied Sam concern

"You don't think that Alex was sent through that strange blue portal we saw that was created by that crazy doctor ?" ask Clover afraid of the answer

" I am afraid Clover that is probably the most likely case of what happen to Alex . But I think right now the best thing we can do is call Jerry and tell him what happen and have him send some W.O.O.H.P. Agents. To come get what remains of Dr. Kimura's machine and have them examine it . That way they can see what makes it work and hope they can repair it for Alex's sake. I just hope where ever that portal lead to that Alex is alright." replied Sam in a sad voice and holding back tears.

Alternate Earth year 1996

Location Angle Grove 

Somewhere inside of Angle Grove Park. A blue portal suddenly appeared out of thin air as Alex came out it and hit the ground hard on her chest and appeared to be unconscious as the blue portal suddenly close up behind her. Meanwhile on the surface of the moon King Mondo of the Machine Empire was looking at the earth from the middle of his throne room with his wife Queen Machina and their son Prince Sprocket with a angry look on his face from the Power Rangers defeating another one of his monster yet again.

"I can't believe the nerve of those power rangers. Every time I send one of my monster down to earth to destroy them. They always find some way to defeat it and ruin my plans of conquest." said King Mondo angry as steam started to come out of his head

"I know what you mean my dear. The power rangers have being nothing but a thorn in our sides since the day we arrive and it's starting to sicken me." said Queen Machina looking at her husband

"Yeah but there has to be some way of defeating the power rangers. All we need to do is find their weakness and use it against them dad." said Prince Sprocket

"I know Sprocket. But the problem is the rangers don't seem to have any weakness that we can exploit to destroy them. But there has to be way that we can defeat the rangers once and for all and conquer their pathetic excuse of a planet." said King Mondo

"I might know of a way my lord." said Klank as he enter the throne room

"What do you mean Klank? If you know of a way of defeating the power rangers. Then you better spill it before I turn you into scrap metal." said King Mondo angry

"Yes of course my lord. You see me and Orbus have being keeping a eye over the earth for anything we can use against the power rangers. And we found something most interesting that you might want to know about." replied Klank looking at King Mondo

"What Klank. You better spill it now before I lose my patience with you." Demanded King Mondo

"Of course King Mondo. What we found was some type of strange blue portal appear out of nowhere in the middle of Angle Grove park and suddenly disappear just as quickly as it appeared. We believe that something came out of it that might be useful for us to use against the rangers." replied Orbus

"That's good news. But what are you two standing here for. Go down there with a couple of cogs and retrieve whatever came out of that portal you two saw at once. Before the power rangers get the chance to get to it first. As I can image they probably detected the portal as well." yelled King Mondo

"Yes my lord. We will go down at once ." said Klank bowing

"Dad if it's not to much to ask. Can I go down with the cogs. As I want to see what came out of that portal myself?" ask Prince Sprocket looking at his dad

"Of course you can my dear boy. Besides with you down there. There will be no way Klank and Orbus can mess up this job." said King Mondo looking at his son

"Thank you dad and I promise you that nothing will mess it up. Not even the power rangers." said Prince Sprocket

With that Sprocket left the throne room with Klank and Orbus to carry out King Mondo's orders. Meanwhile inside of the power chamber Zordon and Alpha five were scanning the earth from any sign strange. When suddenly the alarms in the power chamber started to go off.

"Ay Yi Yi. These computer scans can't be right Zordon." said Alpha five as he look over the scans that the computers had ran

"What is wrong Alpha ?" ask Zordon looking at Alpha Five

"Well Zordon if the scans I am reading are right. There seems to have being some sort of strange portal that suddenly appeared in the middle of the park and disappeared just as quickly as it came. But that can't be right Zordon." replied Alpha five worried

"I am afraid Alpha that the computer is right. As I have felt a slight disturbance in the morphing grid coming from that same area. Contact Tommy and the other rangers and tell them what is going on. As I have the feeling that something came out of that portal and I wouldn't be surprise if the Machine Empire has detected it as well and sent down some of their forces to capture whatever may have come out of the portal." said Zordon worried

"I am right on it Zordon. I just hope whatever came out of that portal isn't anything evil." said Alpha five as he started to contact the rangers

"I hope so to Alpha for both the rangers sakes and the earth's as well." said Zordon concern

Meanwhile inside of the Angle Grove Youth Center. Tommy along with Kat,Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Billy were sitting at a table in the youth center eating their food after school had gotten out for the day.

"Man I can't believe it you guys. We haven't had to fight King Mondo and his goons for almost a entire week now. It almost seems like the Machine Empire finally decided to give up the fight." said Rocky

"I know what you are feeling Rocky. But I wouldn't put my guard down just yet. As King Mondo doesn't seem to be the kinda of person that would give up to easy just because we beaten every attack that he has launch so far." said Adam

"I am with Adam Rocky. King Mondo might decided to attack Angle Grove when you guys have your guards down and that is something I don't like to think about . As you guys need to be at full strength when he attacks." said Billy

"I am with Billy on this one you guys . So far we have being very lucky in defeating the Machine Empires forces. We need to be on our guards at all times. As King Mondo and his forces could single anyone of us out instead of taking us all on at once." said Tanya

"I am with you there Tanya. What do you we should do Tommy?" ask Kat looking at Tommy

"I think right now we all need to be on our guards at all times in case the Machine Empire tries to single anyone of us out in order to make the team weaker. That is something that we can't let happen as the earth needs us." replied Tommy looking at Kat

"Speaking like a true leader Tommy. But are you sure you okay ? As you don't look like you have gotten over the letter that Kimberly sent to you as it's only being two weeks." ask Rocky looking at Tommy concern

"Yeah I am just fine Rocky. Nothing to be concern about as I am just fine." replied Tommy looking at Rocky

All of a sudden the rangers wrist communicators went off telling them Zordon was trying to contact them. Tommy and the others quickly got out of their seats and walk into the hallway of the youth center and look around the area around them to see if the coast was clear of any people that could see them.

"Alright Zordon. This Tommy what's up?" ask Tommy speaking into his communicator

"Tommy I hate to interrupt you and the others rangers free time. But I am afraid that something has come up that deserves all of your attention. It appears that the power chamber computer's have detected some sort of strange blue portal that appeared in the middle of the park for some unknow reason. Only for it to suddenly disappeared from our scanners just has quickly as it appeared." said Zordon's voice coming through Tommy's communicator

"That is strange Zordon. Do you think it was cause by the Machine Empire as some sort of experiment?" ask Rocky

"I don't believe so Rocky as it wouldn't be something the Machine Empire would do. But both me and Alpha have reason to believe that something came out of the portal just before it close up. Which is why I want you five to go to the park and secure whatever came out of it. Before the Machine Empire can get to it first as they most likely will be after it as well." replied Zordon

"You can count on us Zordon. Tommy out." said Tommy cutting the conversion with Zordon

"You know Tommy I think I will head to the power chamber and help Alpha and Zordon try to figure out what could have came out of that portal and determine if it can cause any harm to anyone in the city." said Billy looking at Tommy

"I think that is a good idea Billy. As the more we know about what we might come across. The more we can be ready for whatever came out of that portal that Zordon and Alpha detected." said Tommy looking at Billy

With that Billy push a button on his wrist communicator and disappeared into a beam of white light. Once Billy was gone Tommy look over at the others.

"Alright you guys let's get going before the Machine Empire shows up in the park before we get there." said Tommy

"You got it Tommy. We will be behind you all the way." said Adam looking at Tommy

"Alright then you guys. It's Morphing Time." said Tommy as he and the others brought out their Zeonizers and brought them together.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink." said Kat

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow." said Tanya

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue." said Rocky

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green." said Adam

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Tommy

All of a sudden Tommy and the others were engulfed in a bright flash of color light. When the light faded Tommy and the others were in their ranger forms ready to fight. Tommy and the others quickly disappeared into different color beams of light as they teleported out of the youth center. Meanwhile in Angle Grove Park. Alex was starting to come to.

"Man what the hell happen to me. I feel like I have being ran over by a stampede of crazy shoppers at the mall." said Alex as she started to get back on her feet.

Once Alex was fully up on her feet and her eyes were fully open. She saw she was in some sort of city park that she never seen before.

"Alright the last thing I remember I was in a warehouse in the middle of Japan. So how on earth did I end up in a strange park in the middle of nowhere . Unless that strange blue portal that crazy woman doctor threw me into must have some how sent me to another part of the world. Well I guess I better try and get a hold of Jerry, Sam, and Clover to let them know I am alright and tell them to come get me." thought Alex

With that Alex took out her compowder to try and contact Sam and Clover. Only to discover that it was totally destroyed beyond repair.

"Man just great just when I thought things couldn't get even worse for me. MY compowder is a total wreak. Now how am I suppose call the others. Well I guess it's a good thing I landed in a city park as maybe I can ask someone to use their cell phone to call Sam and Clover. Well at least things couldn't get even worse for me." said Alex

"You would be wrong there human." said a mechanical voice

Alex quickly turn in the direction of the voice and saw Prince Sprocket along with Klank and Orbus standing a couple of feet in front of her.

"Who or what are you three?" ask Alex a little scared

"Well if you must know you human. I am Prince Sprocket of the Machine Empire." replied Sprocket looking at Alex

"And I am Klank and my little friend here is Orbus. And you are coming with us Lass ." said Klank looking at Alex

"No way I am not going with you three robot freaks anywhere." said Alex as she started to back away from them

"Well you don't have any choice in the matter human. As your going to be coming with us one way or the other. " said Prince Sprocket laughing

All of a sudden a blue portal appeared above Prince Sprocket as twenty cogs came out of it as it quickly close up and all of them look ready to fight.

"Now as young Prince Sprocket said. You are going to be coming with us one way or another. I would suggest you make it easy on all of us young lass and come quietly. Before you make trouble." said Klank looking at Alex

"No way as I am not going anywhere with you freaky looking machines and that is final. If you want me then you are going to have to take me by force and that isn't going to be easy. As I am one of the best spies from W.O.O.H.P. And have face robots before and won. So you three and your little army don't scare me at all." said Alex getting into a fighting stance

"Is that so. Then I guess that is the way we have to do things then. Cogs capture this human girl and bring her back with us to my dad. As I can image he will be happy with me once he founds out that we got what we came down to earth for." said Prince Sprocket looking at the cogs

With that the Cogs started to advance towards Alex. When suddenly from out of nowhere five different color beams of light appeared in front of Alex. When the light faded standing in front of Alex was Tommy and the other Zeo Rangers ready to fight,.

"Is this a private party Sprocket or can anyone join.?" said Rocky looking at Prince Sprocket

"Well if it isn't the Power Rangers. So you finally decided to show up.; Why is it you rangers seem to show up anywhere where you are not welcome?" said Prince Sprocket looking at the rangers angry

"Because of the fact that we are here to stop you and the rest of the Machine Empire from taking over the earth Sprocket. So why are you after this young lady here for anyways?" demanded Adam angry

"Because of the fact that my dad sent me down here to retrieve what came out of that blue portal that appeared here. And since that human girl is here. Then she must have come from that portal and I attend on bringing her back to my dad no matter what green ranger." replied Prince Sprocket angry

"That's not going to happen as long as we are here to stop you Sprocket. So how about you take you and your goons back to your base and cause anyone problems. As you know you can't defeat us." said Kat

"I don't think so pink ranger. As I came here to capture the girl and that is what I plan to doing and destroying you as well will be a big bonus." said Prince Sprocket

"That's fine with us Sprocket. As were going to send you back to your dad in pieces." said Tommy

"I like to see you try red ranger. Cogs destroy these annoying rangers and then bring the human girl to me at once." said Prince Sprocket looking at the cogs in front of him

With that the cogs and the rangers charge each other head on as Alex quickly hid behind some bushes nearby to keep out of the way. Kat and Tanya quickly went after five of the cogs. As two of the cogs quickly went after Kat and try to punch her in the chest. Only for Kat to block their attack with her hands. Kat then quickly deliver a punch to one of the cogs chest follow by delivering a kick to the others cogs chest and sent them both to the ground had on their backs. At that moment Tanya to was busy fighting the three remaining cogs. Quickly took out her Zeo Laser Pistol and fired a couple of laser blast from it . That hit the three cogs in the chest and sent them falling to the ground in a shower of sparks.

Meanwhile Rocky was busy fighting off a group of cogs. As he block two of the cogs from attacking him by grabbing their fist in his hands. As he then quickly punch one of them in the chest followed by performing a sweeping kick under the other cogs legs and sending them both falling to the ground on their chest. Rocky quickly look up to see the two remaining cogs coming at him with their weapons. Rocky quickly took out his Zeo Laser Blade and jump into the air and slash both of the cogs across the chest and sending them falling to the ground in a shower of sparks follow by a explosion. Meanwhile Adam was busy fighting off a group of five cogs. As he quickly took out his Zeo Laser Pistol and blade and combine them into one weapon and fired a couple of laser blast from it at three of the cogs hitting them in the chest and sending them falling to the ground in a cloud of smoke. Adam quickly look up to see the two remaining cogs charging at him head on. Adam quickly called forth his hatchets and jump into the air and slash both cogs in the chest and sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke. Meanwhile Alex who was watching the battle from the bushes she was hiding in couldn't believe what was happening in front of her.

"Who in the hell are these guys as I never saw them before in my life. Not to mention how on earth did they get such powerful weapons from. I am just glad they appear to be on my side. But the question remains who are they are and where am I ? As something tells me I am not even close to my home much less anywhere near W.O.O.H.P. . I just hope whoever these people are they can tell me where I am and who or what those machines they are fighting are ." thought Alex in amazement as she look at the battle going on in front of her

Meanwhile Tommy was fighting the six remaining cogs. As he deliver a kick and a punch to two of the cogs and sent them to the ground on their chest.

"Man these guys never give up. I guess it's time to bring out the big guns . Zeo 5 Power Sword power up." said Tommy

All of a sudden there was bright flash of red light that engulf Tommy's right hand. When the light faded Tommy was holding his weapon in his right hand. Tommy quickly charge at the four remaining cogs head on. As quickly slash two of them across the chest with his sword and sent them falling to the ground in a shower of sparks. Tommy then quickly took out his Zeo Laser Pistol and fired two laser blast from it at the two remaining cogs. Hitting both of them in the chest and sending to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a explosion. Tommy then look at Prince Sprocket as Rocky and the other ranger appeared besides him with their weapons drawn and aim at Prince Sprocket along with Klank and Orbus.

"Give it up Sprocket. You lost this fight. So how about you and your goons give up right now before we are force to destroy you." said Tommy looking at Sprocket with a angry look under his helmet

"Never red ranger. You may have defeated the cogs and me this time. But we will be back and may dad will destroy all of you and the earth once and for all. Until then farewell rangers." said Prince Sprocket

With that Prince Sprocket along with Klank and Orbus disappeared into a blue portal that appeared above them leaving Tommy and the other rangers alone in the park. Once they were gone Tommy and the other look up to see Alex coming out of her hiding place from the bushes.

"Are you alright miss?" ask Tommy looking at Alex

"Yeah I am now thanks to you five. But who are you guys and what in the hell were those machines?" replied Alex looking at Tommy and the other rangers with a confuse look on her face

"We happen to be the power rangers defenders of the earth and the sworn enemies of the Machine Empire whose only wish is to take over the earth like they did to other parts of the universe. And those things that you saw us fought happen to be the Machine Empire's force know as cogs. So who are you miss and why did Prince Sprocket want with you?" said Rocky looking at Alex

"Well the names Alex I happen to be one of W.O.O.H.P's top spies and I don't know what those freaky machines wanted with me. But I am just glad that you five decided to show up as I don't think I could handle all of those cogs as you call them by myself. By can any of you tell me where I am right now ?" said Alex

"You happen to be in the city of Angle Grove California miss." said Kat

"Angle Grove. You got to be kidding me there no such place as that in California as I live in Beverly Hills and I know there is no city or town called Angle Grove not to mention I would have heard abut you guys or this Machine Empire as my boss Jerry would have told me and my friends Sam and Clover something as big as what you five are telling me." said Alex with a confuse look on her face

"We can assure you Alex that none of us are pulling you leg. What we are telling you is the truth ." said Tanya looking at Alex

All of a sudden Tommy and the other rangers wrist communicators started to go off to the surprise of Alex wondering where the sound was coming from. Tommy quickly lifted his left arm . As he then press a button on his wrist communicator underneath his glove hand.

"This is Zeo Ranger 5 Zordon. What's up?" ask Tommy speaking into his wrist communicator

"It's good to see that you and the other mange to fight off Prince Sprocket and the cogs. I want you and the others to teleport back to the power chamber and bring along your new friend as well. As I can image that she has many questions to ask." replied Zordon's voice speaking through Tommy's wrist communicator

"Are you sure about that Zordon? As this isn't something that we would normally do for a civilian?" ask Tommy confuse

"Zordon is sure as well as me and Alpha. As that girl you rescue from the Machine Empire is what came out of the portal that Alpha five and Zordon detected coming from the same area. So there isn't nothing wrong in bringing her back to the power chamber and reveal yourselves to her. As the portal that she came out of leads to a alternate earth from what Alpha could scan from the portal before it close. So we will be waiting for you guys to come back as that girl Alex must have a lot of questions running through her head right now. Me and Alpha have already lock on to her with the Teleportation system so we can teleport her along with you guys to the power chamber." replied Billy

"Alright if Zordon told us to bring her with us to the power chamber. Then I guess we will. We come back at once Billy. Tommy out." said Tommy pressing another button on his wrist communicator cutting off the connection to the power chamber

"What's going on you guys and who was that you were talking to?" ask Alex looking at Tommy confuse

"That was our mentor Zordon and our friend Billy. They wants us to bring you back with us to the power chamber so we can tell you everything you need to know and reveal ourselves to you. But one question do you remember anything that happen to you before you ended up here in the park?" replied Tommy looking at Alex

"Well the last thing I remember was getting thrown into some kinda of blue portal that the criminal that me and my friends were after sent me into it. That's was the last thing I remember before I ended up waking up here and meeting you guys. Why do you ask?" Alex looking at Tommy confuse

"Because the computers in our headquarters pick up a strange portal that open up here in the middle of the park and since you just told us you were thrown into a blue portal and woke up here that means you must have came out of the same portal that we detected. But right now we are going to bring you to the power chamber and answer any questions you may have. As your probably are confuse about everything. But I would brace myself if I were you Alex. As teleporting for the first time can be a little surprising." replied Tommy

As soon as Tommy said that. Alex started to feel strange as Tommy and the other rangers along with her disappeared into different color beams of light. Meanwhile inside of the power chamber Billy and Alpha along with Zordon were waiting for Tommy and the others to return to the power chamber with Alex in tow. When suddenly six different beams of color light enter the power chamber to reveal Tommy and the others rangers along with Alex who barely mange to stand up as she never had being teleported before.

"I don't know what just happen to me. But that was definitely way different from being W.O.O.H.P. by Jerry. Maybe when I get back to W.O.O.H.P. I can ask Jerry if he can install something like this teleportation thing as that was definitely a lot better then being W.O.O.H.P. . But the question right now is where in the hell am I? As this place is definitely more hi tech looking then Jerry's office? " ask Alex looking around the power chamber in front of her

"You happen to be in our head quarters the power chamber miss. By the way the names Billy ." said Billy looking at Alex from the counsel in front of her

"And I happen to be Alpha five." said Alpha appearing next to Billy surprising Alex

"Not another one of your robot freaks. You stay the hell away from me as I already had to deal with a couple of your friends already." said Alex getting into a fighting stance

"I can assure you Alex. That Alpha five means you no harm. As he is a good friend and wouldn't even hurt a fly." said a voice

With that Alex quickly look in the direction of the voice and saw Zordon inside of his plasma energy tube looking right at her

"Alright who or what are you? As something tells me your not some kinda of movie special effect." ask Alex scared

"I happen to be Zordon of Eltar mentor to the fighting force know throughout the earth and universe as the power rangers and sworn enemy to the forces of evil. None of us mean you any harm my young friend. As I can image you have many question going through your mind right now and I will answer them the best I can ." replied Zordon looking at Alex

"I guess I can trust you Zordon. As your so called rangers did save me from being captured by those evil robot freaks. So since you said your going to answer my questions. Then can you tell me where the hell am I and how did I end up here?" ask Alex looking at Zordon

"Of course my young friend. You happen to be outside the city of Angle Grove home to the power rangers . I know what I say next may seem unbelievable but you are on a alternate earth that is different from the one you come from by the way of that strange blue portal that me and Alpha detected in the park and you said yourself that you were thrown into by your enemy." replied Zordon

"You mean to tell me that I somehow ended up on a different earth that is somehow different from the one I know. That sounds kinda of unbelievable to most people. But considering the fact that the stuff I have seen so far I never saw before in my life. I have believe what you say. But I next question is what in the hell is the Machine Empire? As from what you talk about them. They are someone not to be toyed with." ask Alex

"Instead they are Alex. The Machine Empire is a force to be reckon with as they have already conquer most of the know universe and have their sights on conquering the earth next. They are lead by their leaders King Mondo and Queen Machina. You already met their son Prince Sprocket along with their servants Klank and Orobus and their soldiers the cogs. The only thing standing in the way of them conquering the earth and the rest of the universe are the power rangers." replied Zordon

"So your telling me the only things stopping from this Machine Empire from conquering your earth are five people who fight against them. I don't mean to sound negative and all. But that doesn't sound like a fair fight to me ." said Alex

"You may have a point there Alex. But believe us when we say. We can handle anything the Machine Empire can throw at us and give back to them ten times worse. Besides we got a couple of things in our favor. Mainly our powers and weapons. Along with our skills and zords that we use to combat them. We also have some experience with dealing with people like the Machine Empire in the past and we defeated them." Adam

"That kinda of reassuring. But who are you five anyways? As you sounded like your all about the same age as me." ask Alex looking at Tommy and the other rangers

"I am afraid Alex that one of the things about them being rangers is that they are require to keep their identities a secret from people even the ones closest to them as it would mean they would lose the protection of their powers. But I think that we can make a exception for you Alex considering the fact you don't have nowhere to go and need people you can trust. Power rangers please remove your helmets and reveal your identities to our friend here." said Zordon looking at Tommy and the others

With that Tommy and the other rangers unsnap their helmets from their heads as they took them off. When the rangers had their helmets fully off. Alex saw that Tommy and the other rangers were about the same age as her which was about 17 years old.

"My names Kat. It's a pleasure to meet you Alex." said Kat looking at Alex

"The names Tanya Alex. And don't worry about us you can consider us your friends." said Tanya with a smile

"The names Rocky and this guy next to me in the green is Adam." said Rocky looking at Adam

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alex. But you should watch yourself around Rocky here as he has a habit of joking around with other people." said Adam looking at Alex

"My name happens to be Tommy Alex and leader of the power rangers. You already met our friend Billy who designs our zords and most of our weapons." said Tommy looking at Alex

"Man this guy Tommy sure is cuter then any of the guys I met before back in school." thought Alex with a slight blush on her face

"Ah I hate to sound rude and all to you guys. But do you think you can send back to my own earth ? As I can image my friends Sam and Clover must be worried about me." ask Alex looking at Zordon

"I am afraid that we can't do that for you. As traveling between alternate earths is not possible yet and the reason you are here is by luck. I am afraid that for now you are stuck here on our earth. Until we can find some way of getting you back to your own earth." replied Zordon sadly

"You mean to tell me I am stuck here forever? But what am I suppose to do? As I have no where to stay . Not to mention I have to go to school someplace." ask Alex refusing to believe what Zordon was telling her

"I am afraid what Zordon is saying is true for now Alex. But don't worry if there is way to send you back to your earth. Then we will find it no matter what it takes. You have our word." said Billy putting his hand on Alex's shoulder to reassure her

"Billy's right Alex. If there is a way to get you home. Then Billy and Alpha will find it no matter how long it takes them. But what is important right now is to find you some place to live and go to school at this moment. Lucky for me and Tanya we have a extra spare bedroom in our apartment we use for guest. Your more then welcome to move in with the both of us for the time being." said Kat looking at Alex

"And don't worry about about getting yourself any cloths or anything else you need. Me and Kat can take care of that since your stuck on our earth for the time being." added Tanya

"And as for where you can go to school for the time your here with us. Me and Alpha five can make anything you may need using the power chamber's computer's and we can enroll you in Angle Grove high. As that is the high school Tommy and the others attend. " said Billy looking at Alex

"That's nice of you guys to do that. But what are you going to go through all that trouble for me. As you don't even know me at all?" ask Alex confuse

"Because of the fact that right now you are stuck here on our earth for gods knows how long. And you need people to trust and be your friends for the time being. Which we can be as you don't have to go through your problem alone. All you need to know is that right now you can count on me or any of the others rangers to help you out when you need it and that we are you friends and can depend on any of us to help you through any issues you might have as we never go back on our word." replied Tommy looking at Alex and offering his hand to her.

"I think I would like that very much Tommy. As you all are offering to help me out and that I appreciate the help as you are willing to be my friends even know we just met. You can count on me in helping you in any way I can even if it is on the little things as I am a spy and my skills might come in handy in your fight against the Machine Empire. I will not let any of you down no matter what." said Alex looking at Tommy

With that Alex shook Tommy's hand . Zordon felt things were going to turn out good for Alex with Tommy and the other rangers around to help her get through things as her friends.

That's it for the preview chapter of my Totally Spies Power Rangers story challenge. The reason I decided to put this chapter down as a challenge is because I wanted to do a Totally Spies Power Rangers challenge that people might be interested in writing down as a story. If you are interested in doing this challenge you have complete freedom on how to write it down and what happens in it. All I ask is that the main pairing in the story be Alex/Tommy other then that little detail you write it anyway you want and even have Sam and Clover make a appearance in a later chapter if you so choose and please pm me with what ideas you have and what direction you plan on taking this challenge in. Thanks and I am looking forward to the stories that come out of this challenge


End file.
